


Love Bites

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bruises, Claiming Bites, Engagement, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: “Look, I know you don’t understand, but these marks are not a problem.”“Then what are they?”Sirius huffed a laugh. “A mark of really good sex?”“Bloody hell, you’re a kinky fuck.”





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Kinkfest 2018. Anonymous prompt #S19 Biting.
> 
> This is set post-Hogwarts in an alternate timeline where the war just didn't exist and everyone lives. I took a bit of a different spin on this prompt and I hope the prompter enjoys it as I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Special thanks to my amazing beta and cheerleader Starstruck4moony.

“Merlin, you’re gorgeous like this.” Sirius breathed, taking in the sight of his boyfriend, naked and flushed with desire, underneath him.  

 

Remus gazed up at him, amber eyes hooded, his hands running up and down Sirius’ bare chest before settling on his hips.  “You should see yourself.”

 

Sirius bent forward, unable to resist the expanse of flesh before him and ran his tongue up the center of Remus’ chest, taking the time to swirl his tongue along first one nipple, then over to the other.  He nipped at the pebbled tip lightly, relishing the groans Remus couldn’t hold back, before licking a trail up the taut column of his lover’s neck.  

 

He rocked his hips, their cocks sliding deliciously together, before brushing his lips against the shell of Remus’ ear. “Fuck me.”

 

Feeling the shudder wrack Remus’ body at his words, Sirius grinned,  his tongue tracing the line of Remus’ jaw, savoring the tightening of the fingers on his hips.  Sirius grunted as their positions were suddenly reversed and he was on his back staring up at Remus whose pupils were blown wide with lust.

 

Remus smirked before sliding down Sirius’ body, his hands spreading Sirius’ thighs, and settling between his legs.  He ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of Sirius’ cock before licking the crown, his eyes flicking up to meet Sirius’ and swallowing the considerable length almost to the root.

 

“Oh fuck!” Sirius cried out, his hands gripping the bed sheets.  He thrust his hips forward, the wet heat of Remus’ mouth surrounding his prick becoming almost too much as Remus alternated between sucking and scraping his teeth gently up the shaft.  

 

He released Sirius’ prick and grabbed his wand off the nightstand to murmur a couple of quick preparation spells and then dropped the wand.

 

Sirius felt his heart stutter at the easy confidence with which his lover winked at him before resuming his position between his legs. Merlin, he loved this man.

 

His back arched as he felt Remus’ tongue swirl gently around his sac, then delve lower, swiping his tongue around the edge of Sirius’ entrance.  His breath came in short gasps as Remus spread his legs further, then gently gripped and spread the cheeks of his arse, nipping and licking at the tender flesh.  

 

A moan escaped Sirius as he felt a finger work its’ way into his now slick channel as Remus’ tongue persistently lapped around his hole.  

 

Remus slid a second digit in up to the knuckle, scissoring his fingers gently to stretch the tight passage.  His mouth and tongue continued working Sirius into a frenzy, his hips bucking and a string of curse words leaving his mouth.  Remus grinned, savoring his lover’s reactions as he continued to lick at the ridges surrounding his anus.

 

“Now, Moony... _please_!”

 

He relented, slipping his slick fingers out of Sirius and wiping them on the bedspread before crawling up Sirius’ body, his mouth tracing a pattern up his chest.  He stopped to lick and lightly bite at Sirius’ nipples before he felt Sirius’ fingers twine in his tawny curls and haul him up for a kiss.

 

Sirius was in no state to be gentle and he devoured Remus’ mouth, his lust spiking as Remus returned the kiss with equal fervor, tongues and teeth clashing.  Remus pulled back only to run his mouth hotly down Sirius’ jaw, dragging his teeth over the light stubble in the way that Sirius loved.

 

He clutched Remus’ buttocks, canting his hips and seeking friction, as Remus bit and sucked a mark onto Sirius’ neck.  “Bite me, Moony.  Come on.”

 

Remus shuddered, trying to remain in control and pull back as Sirius’ hand once again tangled in his hair and tried to hold him in place.  He couldn’t ignore the way Sirius arched his neck, sucking and biting lightly at the sensitive skin, but not as hard as Sirius wanted.

 

Remus pulled back and smacked Sirius’ thigh lightly. “Turn over.”

 

Grinning at Remus’ forceful tone, Sirius complied, scrambling onto his knees and turning around, braced on his forearms, his arse in the air.  He looked over his shoulder and met Remus’ eyes. “Stop dicking around and fuck me already.”

 

Remus bent forward and licked a stripe up Sirius’ spine, nuzzling and biting down gently on the nape of his neck, then smirking at the shudders that ran through his lover’s body.  He took his cock in hand and ran it up and down the cleft of Sirius’ arse, his smirk growing as Sirius impatiently pushed back against him.

 

He pushed in slowly, the head of his aching cock slipping past the tight ring of muscle easily.  He gripped Sirius’ hips tightly, stopping the impatient man from impaling himself too quickly.  Remus’ eyes closed as he slid in, savoring the tight warmth encasing him until he was fully buried inside.  

 

Sirius moaned, loving the sensation of being utterly filled.  He rocked his hips, urging Remus to move, then gasped as Remus pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, fast and hard.

 

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and hauled him back flush against his chest. “Fuck yourself on me.”

 

He shivered at the growled command and braced himself with one hand on the headboard and started to move, letting Remus’ cock slide almost entirely out of him before pushing back and letting it fill him once more.  

 

Remus held Sirius tight to his chest, rocking his hips with every thrust of Sirius’, changing the angle so his cock slid against Sirius’ prostate.  He pressed a hot open-mouthed kiss to Sirius’ shoulder, his teeth scraping the soft skin, causing Sirius’ movements to stutter.

 

“Rougher please…” Sirius begged, his knuckles white where they gripped the headboard. “Bite me, Remus,  _harder_.”

 

Remus fought the answering pull of Sirius’ demands, nipping at the pale skin of Sirius’ shoulder beneath his lips gently until Sirius pushed his hips back hard and growled through clenched teeth. “Bite me, Moony.   _Let go_!”

 

His control snapped and he pulled Sirius back against him with a growl, snapping his hips.  He wrapped one hand around Sirius’ long, dark hair and pulled his head roughly to the side, exposing the taut column of his neck.  He ran his tongue up the tight cordons, scraping his teeth hard down his throat, the thrusting of his cock in and out of Sirius’ slick channel unrelenting.

 

“Is this what you want?” Remus ground out harshly against his skin, biting down hard at the juncture of Sirius’ neck and shoulder.

 

Sirius keened, the  _painpleasure_  of Remus’ teeth sinking into his flesh sending shockwaves of heat coursing through his veins and straight to his leaking cock.  He threw his head back on Remus’ shoulder, hissing as Remus relentlessly pistoned in and out of him.  “ _Yes_!”

 

He soothed the bite mark with his tongue, scraping his teeth up the long white column of Sirius’ neck, stopping to bite down, kiss and soothe each mark he made. He swirled his tongue along the shell of Sirius’ ear, whispering. “You love it when I’m rough, don’t you?”

 

Sirius could only moan in response, his hands reaching back to clutch at Remus, who chuckled darkly in his ear. “You want me to mark you to make you mine, so everyone knows who you belong to.”  

 

“ _Yes…_ ” Sirius groaned, his fingers digging into the flesh of Remus’ hips as he continued to thrust inside him.

 

“You’re already mine.” Remus murmured, pulling Sirius’s hair and guiding his head so he could nip at the flesh on the other side of his neck. He nipped at the tender flesh of his throat, reaching around and wrapping a hand around Sirius’ cock, Sirius keening and rocking forward into his fist. “Say it, say you’re mine.”

 

“Yours...always yours.” Sirius ground out, the sensations of Remus inside him, all around him almost too much.  He could feel the coil tightening low in his belly, his orgasm building as his sac tightened against his body, but a new feeling overtook him.  

 

Even in his dazed, lust-filled state he could feel invisible ropes binding him impossibly closer to Remus, a golden glow suffusing him and penetrating his closed eyelids.

 

Remus thrust hard inside him, his hand twisting on Sirius’ prick. “Come for me.”

 

He bit down on Sirius’ shoulder and felt Sirius clench around him, a guttural moan wrenched from his lips as he came in thick, white ropes over Remus’ hand.  

 

He grunted and with one more powerful thrust followed his lover over the edge, Sirius’ name spilling from his lips over and over as he rode out the waves of pleasure.  

 

Sirius felt the invisible ropes that had been binding them  _snap_ , and he slumped forward, his bones feeling liquid, bracing himself on his hands as Remus fell with him, slipping out of Sirius in the process, both utterly spent and satiated.  They lay quietly, catching their breath, for a few minutes until Remus reached over for his wand, casting a few cleansing spells on them both.

 

He placed his wand back on the nightstand and wrapped himself across Sirius’ back, pressing soft kisses up his spine and across his shoulders.

 

Sirius heard him mumble against his skin, but couldn’t make out his words.  He turned over onto his back and smiled sleepily at his lover, pulling him down onto his chest. “What is it, Moony?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Remus replied softly.

 

“Sorry? For what?”

 

“Pads, look at you!” Remus cried. “You’re covered in bruises and bitemarks!”

 

The look on Sirius’ face was one of utter confusion. “I asked for it, Remus.  You know I like it when you’re rough and you know how much I love when you bite me.”

 

Remus shook his head. “And what if I go too far one time?  I had enough control to not break the skin, thank Merlin, but what if I didn’t?  What if I infected you?”

 

He rolled his eyes, reaching up to cup Remus’ face with his hands. “You daft fool, are we back on this again? Unless I missed something vitally important you weren’t a bloody werewolf when we were fucking.”

 

Remus closed his eyes, speaking in an anguished voice. “I’m  _always_ a bloody werewolf, Sirius.”

 

“Look at me, Remus. Look at me now.”

 

He opened his eyes slowly, focusing on Sirius’ stormy grey.  “Every day you are Remus John Lupin, an amazingly brilliant, sarcastic, bloody gorgeous  _man_. One day a month you have a furry little problem.  So long as we don’t fuck when you’re transformed that one single day, you have no chance of infecting me.”

 

Remus went to speak, but Sirius silenced him with a finger against his lips. “I’ve done loads of research, Moony. We both have.  Now I know I’m a randy bugger, but even I can control myself and not beg you to fuck me one day a month!”

 

He couldn’t hold back the smile at Sirius’ words. “I know, Pads, but it still scares me.  I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“I know that, love, and you never have.” Sirius assured. “These love bites?  I wanted them and every one felt bloody exquisite.  You know I like it rough, Moony, so what’s this really about?”

 

Remus shrugged, shaking his head, so Sirius pressed on. “I felt the Claiming start.  Why didn’t you finish it?”

 

His eyes widened. “You felt it?”

 

Sirius sighed. “We’ve talked about this, Moony, I know what the Claiming is supposed to feel like and I felt the binding begin, but you didn’t break the skin.  The intent was there, love, and you know I’m more than willing, so why?”

 

Remus stared at him for a moment, took a deep breath and answered. “Because it’s permanent.  Because once I claim you, there’s no going back.”

 

“Do you want out?  Do you want to end this relationship?”

 

“What? No! I didn’t say that.”

 

Sirius closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, but he knew Remus would see the anger suffusing his face. “And you think  _I_  do?  You think after eight bloody years together that I would suddenly decide you’re not enough for me? I’ve never once even looked at another man, never even wanted to.  I thought you knew how much I fucking love you!”

 

Remus bit his lip, his hand reaching out to trace Sirius’ cheek. “I’m a bloody idiot, aren’t I?”

 

Sirius widened his eyes dramatically and nodded. “Yeah, I would say so.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sirius.  I just - I just know that Claiming is forever and I wanted you to always have a way out.  I know I’m too much sometimes -”

 

He cut him off. “ _You’re_  too much?  Who’s the dramatic one supposed to be in this relationship?”

 

Remus couldn’t hold back a laugh. “You’ve got me there.”

 

Sirius sat up suddenly and reached over to the nightstand on his side of the bed, digging in a drawer until he pulled something out he kept hidden in his hand when he turned back to Remus.

 

“I want you to know that this is all your fault. I wasn’t going to do it like this and I swear I’ve been waiting for sodding ever for the perfect time, but you, Remus Lupin, have forced my hand!”

 

Remus stared at Sirius, confusion written all over his face. “What are you talking about?”

 

“You talk about the Claiming being permanent and how you want me to have a way out.  I’ve  _never_ wanted an out, Moony, and deep down you  _know_ this.  You’re it for me and you always have been!”  Sirius tossed Remus a small box which he caught swiftly.

 

Remus felt butterflies swarm in his belly as he looked at the small black velvet box in his hands.  “What is this?”

 

Sirius’ voice was soft as he answered. “Why don’t you open it and find out?”

 

He looked into Sirius’ eyes, a bit surprised at the uncertainty he saw reflected in them. He slowly opened the lid and gasped as he saw what lay inside.

 

Two simple titanium bands were nestled inside.  He pulled one out and turned it in his hand, the light catching an inscription on the inside. “My beloved is mine and I am my beloved’s.” Remus read out loud.

 

“You talk as if I don’t know what forever means, Remus, but I do and I want it with you.” Sirius whispered. “We can get legally bonded in France.”  

 

Remus looked up, his heart in his throat as he gazed at the beautiful man he loved with all his being for as long as he could remember.  “You want to marry me?”

 

Sirius nodded, his lower lip caught between his teeth. “If you’ll have me.”

 

A slow grin worked its’ way across Remus’ face before he launched himself at Sirius, his arms wrapping around him as he captured his mouth in a searing kiss.  “Yes,” he murmured, pressing kiss after kiss on the lush lips. “Of course I’ll have you, you daft mutt.”

 

Remus felt Sirius grin against his mouth, Sirius’ arms coming around him to pull him flush against himself. “I love you, you bloody idiot.”

 

His whole being alight with joy, Remus held Sirius close, burying his head in the crook of Sirius’ neck. “I love you too, Pads, so much.”

 

Sirius pulled back after a few moments, quirking a brow. “You know, I kept trying to come up with a romantic way to propose, but I guess naked on our bed after a fantastic fuck is as good as any.”

 

He laughed and held out the ring to Sirius. “It’s perfect. I couldn’t imagine better. Put it on me.”

 

Sirius grinned and slid the ring on Remus’ finger before picking up the other and holding it out to Remus. “My turn.”

 

Remus bit his lip as he slid the ring onto Sirius’ hand. “I am my beloved’s and my beloved is mine.”

 

They looked at each other for a moment, hands twined together, before their lips met, the kiss sweet and almost chaste.  

 

“We’re engaged,” Remus said incredulously.

 

Sirius nodded, a smile lighting up his entire face. “Yes, we are.  You know what this means, don’t you?”

 

Remus laughed, not hesitating in his response. “James!  We have to go tell James and Lily.”

 

Sirius pulled Remus to his feet and started tugging him towards the bathroom. “If we don’t tell Prongs right away he’ll skin us both!  But I think we have time for a quick shower first, don’t you think?” Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively before pulling Remus into the bathroom.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

  


Sirius threw some floo powder into the fireplace and looked at Remus with a wry grin. “Are you sure you’re ready for James to find out?”

 

Remus rolled his eyes. “You mean, am I ready for Prongs to be overly excited and go overboard?”

 

“That’s exactly what I mean.”  Sirius laughed and stepped into the fireplace. “Potter Cottage!”

 

A few moments later he was standing inside the fireplace of his best mate’s house and called out, “Prongs? Lily? Are you home?”

 

He stepped further into the sitting room as Remus appeared behind him, hearing voices approach from the kitchen.

 

“Padfoot!  Moony!” James greeted, coming over to envelop both his friends in a hug. “What are you two doing here?  Did we have plans I forgot?”

“No mate, we just thought we’d stop by,” Sirius answered, clapping James on the shoulder.

 

“I think it’s more neither of you wanted to cook or order takeaway again and you popped over for dinner,” Lily teased, coming into the sitting room and quickly kissing both men on the cheek.

 

“No, didn’t even think of that really, just wanted to talk to you both is all,” Remus assured.

 

Sirius turned to him, eyebrow quirked. “Speak for yourself, love.  I wouldn't mind some of Lil’s cooking!”

 

She laughed. “I knew it!  Well there’s plenty thankfully because I never know when you two mutts are going to stop by. You’re welcome, of course, and Harry will be thrilled to see you.”

 

“How’s my favorite godson liking his new broom?” Sirius smirked.

 

Lily crossed her arms and gave Sirius a mock glare. “Only you, Sirius Black, would give a

five year old a racing broom!”

 

“He’s got to learn if he’s going to be the star of Gryffindor’s Quidditch team, love.” James grinned.

 

Lily shook her head, but couldn’t hold back a grin, slapping her husband on the arm with the kitchen towel in her hands. “If he falls off and breaks a bone you’re going to be sleeping alone, Potter.”

 

James turned to Sirius and Remus with a wink. “She’s bluffing, she can’t get enough of me.”

 

Sirius and Remus laughed as Lily smacked him with the towel repeatedly before turning and calling Harry to come greet their friends.

 

Harry bounded into the room immediately launching himself at Sirius who caught him and picked him up for a hug. “Prongslet! How’s my favorite boy doing?”

 

“I flew my broom today, Uncle Padfoot! You have to come watch me, I’m so fast!”  Harry babbled excitedly.

 

As soon as Sirius set him down, Harry turned to Remus and threw his arms around his legs.  “Uncle Moony!”

 

Remus picked Harry up, hugging the boy close. “Hey there, Harry. Have you read the book I gave you?”

 

Harry beamed. “Yes!  I love the dragons and the knights!  Will you read me more before bed?”

 

“Of course.” Remus put Harry down, ruffling his hair.

 

As Remus set his hand down, Harry grabbed it and pointed at the ring on his finger. “What’s that, Uncle Moony?”

 

Remus cleared his throat and glanced at Sirius who was smirking. “Well, Harry, that’s kind of why we stopped by tonight.”

 

Lily walked over and took Remus’ hand from Harry, her eyes widening as she looked up at Remus.  “Is that…?”

 

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus’ shoulders and smiled softly at his godson, holding out his own ring for Harry to see. “You see, Prongslet, these rings mean your Uncle Moony finally agreed to marry me.”

 

Before Harry could respond, James let out a loud cheer. “Yes!  It’s about bloody time, you wankers!”

 

“Language, James!” Lily cried, pointing at Harry. “But yes, what he said! It’s about time!”

 

James pounced on Sirius, pulling him away from Remus and Harry and hugging him tightly. “Congratulations, Pads!”

 

Lily wrapped her arms around both Remus and Harry, tears in her eyes. “I’m so happy for both of you!”

 

Harry asked to be let down and watched as the adults all hugged each other.  “Uncle Padfoot? Uncle Moony?” He interrupted.

 

The adults all turned to Harry, Remus answering. “What is it, Harry?”

 

“What does marry mean?”

 

Sirius crouched down to Harry’s level. “Well Prongslet, it means that your Uncle Moony and I love each other very much and are promising to be together for always, just like your mum and dad.”

 

Harry looked confused. “But, isn’t that how you already are?”

 

“Well yes, Harry,” Remus chuckled. “But getting married means we’re going to make those promises to each other in front of other people and sign a piece of paper so not just our loved ones, but the Ministry recognizes we’re together for always.”

 

Harry seemed to consider this and then nodded. “Alright, so is it like a party?  Will there be cake?”

 

The adults all laughed, Sirius grinning. “If your Uncle Moony has anything to say about it there will be  _lots_ of cake!”

 

“Forget just dinner!” Lily exclaimed. “We have to celebrate!  James, go fire-call all of our friends and get them over here, I’m going to make some more food and get the champagne out!”

 

“Lily, you don’t have to do that.” Remus assured. “We just wanted to tell you all.”

 

James clapped a hand on Remus’ shoulder. “Mate, don’t bother.  You know how Lily is when she gets an idea in her head and this is definitely a reason to celebrate.”

 

Remus rolled his eyes, but relented, leaving James to contact their friends and Lily to organize the food and drinks.  He turned to Sirius who was sitting on the floor talking to Harry and he felt his heart swell with love for the man.  He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky as to have Sirius fall in love with him, but he knew he wouldn’t take a moment with his partner for granted.

 

An hour later the Potter’s home was filled with their friends and Harry had been happy to go spend the night at the Weasley’s so the adults could celebrate. He had been a bit put out that he wouldn’t be allowed to stay with his family, but the prospect of spending the night with his best friend Ron and playing with Ron’s Quidditch figures soon had him bounding out happily.

 

Sirius and Remus were surrounded by their friends, well wishes and taunts of why it had taken them so long on everyone’s lips as the newly engaged couple took it all in stride, happy that they could share their joy with those who loved them.

 

Peter was telling a funny story about walking in on the couple one time in the Gryffindor dorms when he gestured wildly, forgetting the glass of red wine in his hand and spilling it’s contents all over Sirius’ shirt.  “Oh no!  I’m sorry, Padfoot!”

 

Sirius laughed it off. “No worries, Wormy, it’s just a t-shirt.”

 

“Come on Pads, no cleaning spell is going to get that dark of wine off that.  Let’s get you dried off and I’ll let you borrow a shirt of mine.”  James offered.

 

Sirius gave Remus a quick peck on the lips before following James up the stairs to his bedroom to change.

 

Remus was enjoying talking to his friends, but when several minutes had passed and neither James nor Sirius had returned he made his excuses and went upstairs to see what was taking them so long.   He walked down the hallway to Lily and James’ bedroom and was about to walk in when the raised voices behind the slightly open door made him pause.

 

“It’s none of your business, Prongs!” Sirius’ voice was clipped and angry.

 

“None of my business?  My best mate,  _my brother_ , has fucking bruises and bite marks all over his body and it’s not my business?”

 

“That’s exactly right, it’s not your business!”

 

“You look like you got mauled by a wild animal!” James roared.

 

Sirius’ voice was tight and Remus could hear the anger he was trying to hold back. “You need to back off and watch what the fuck you say right now, James.”

 

Remus heard James suck in a sharp breath. “Oh Merlin, I’m sorry, Pads.  I didn’t - I didn’t mean because of  _Moony_.  You know I don’t think that way about him.  He’s family. I didn’t mean it was the wolf part of him, please believe me.”

 

There was a moment’s pause before Remus heard Sirius sigh. “Yeah, I know Prongs, but you know how I am about Remus.  It’s hard enough to get  _him_ to not think of himself as an animal, but to hear you even suggest -”

 

“That’s not how I meant it all, Sirius, I swear it.”

 

“Fine, I get it.” Remus could hear Sirius begin to pace the room. “Look, I know you don’t understand, but these marks are not a problem.”

 

“Then what are they?”

 

Sirius huffed a laugh. “A mark of really good sex?”

 

“Bloody hell, you’re a kinky fuck.”  

 

Both Sirius and James laughed for a moment before James pressed on. “Pads, I just - look, I get we can all get carried away during sex, but these are bite marks.  You work as a Healer, why didn’t you just heal them?”

 

Remus felt incredibly guilty about listening in on their conversation, but he couldn’t step away.  He had to know how Sirius really felt and he knew his fiance would lie to make him feel better.

 

“I like to look at them.” Sirius explained. “I know you don’t want to hear about our sex life because Merlin knows I don't want to hear about you and Lily, but I love it when he bites me.”

 

“You  _like_ to be bitten?  Please don’t take this the wrong way, mate, but this isn’t some kind of canine thing is it?”

 

Remus could practically hear Sirius roll his eyes. “No, you wanker, it’s just something I like.  I can’t explain it really.  It’s not that I’m into pain because you know how much of a wuss I am, but it’s like as good as the sex is, and  _fuck_ , it’s always amazing-”

 

“Oi, I don’t need to hear this!” James cried.

 

“You asked why, you twat, so I’m telling you!  Anyways, as amazing as the sex is, when I can convince Moony to bite me, and let me tell you, it  _always_ takes convincing, it takes it to another level. It hurts for a split second, but then the rush - fuck, it just feels bloody amazing.”

 

James was silent for a moment as if considering Sirius’ answer. “So Moony doesn’t even want to bite you, you make him?”

 

“It’s more like he's scared that he’s hurting me and you know how Moony is.  He’d off himself if he thought for one second he hurt any of us.”  

 

“Are you ever - do you worry about, well, the actual bite?” James was hesitant. “I mean, I know he can’t infect you or anything like that unless he’s the wolf and you’re not that stupid, but I mean, could it be dangerous?”

 

“Merlin, you sound like Moony now!” Sirius sounded exasperated. “Listen, I’ve done more than my fair share of research, especially about the Claiming bite.  Remember when we talked about that?”

 

“You mean your wolfy-mariage thing?”

 

“You are such a wanker, but yes. I know he can’t give me actual lycanthropy from it, but I did wonder if it would have any side effects for me.”

 

James was impatient. “Well, will it?”

 

“No, other than we’ll be completely bonded to each other.  Remember Damocles Belby?  He’s been doing a ton of research on lycanthropy because apparently he’s developing some sort of potion that can help werewolves.”

 

“The Slytherin bloke?  Wait, you mean a cure!”

 

Remus heard Sirius sigh. “No, unfortunately not a cure, but it’s supposed to help the wolf retain its’ human mind while transformed.  It would be huge for Remus, but it’s not ready for trials yet. But he did have a lot of information on werewolf mating and he’s positive that the only thing that happens with the Claiming is your magic, your souls essentially, are bonded together.  It’s stronger than a normal marriage bond.  The bite scar will be permanent, no healing that one, but that doesn’t bother me.”

 

“And this is something you really want? I mean, I know you love Remus, you’d have to be blind not to see how much you both love each other and I know you’re getting married, but this is -  _fuck_ this is some really powerful magical shit, Pads.” James’ voice had become low and concerned.  “This kind of bonding means that if one of you dies, the other can’t survive.  Your literal souls are bound together.”

 

“I know exactly what it means and I want it more than I’ve ever wanted anything. Don’t you see, Prongs? I’ve always felt I belonged to Remus, ever since we were kids and before I had the slightest thought I wanted him to be anything more than my friend.” Sirius’ voice was rough, emotion making him stumble over his words. “I knew, I just knew he was mine and I was his, but even after all these years together...I know a part of Moony still doubts that how I feel is real, believes that one day I’ll leave him.”

 

“So you want to be Claimed so he doesn’t doubt you anymore?”

 

“No, it’s so much more than that!” Remus heard Sirius take a few steadying breaths before continuing. “Yes, a part of me wants to be Claimed just so he can stop doubting how much I bloody worship the ground he walks on because after he’ll be able to literally  _feel_ how much I love him, but the bigger part of me?  Fuck, Prongs, I’m  _terrified_ he’s going to realize he can do better than me one day, find someone who’s not such a dramatic idiot and just walk out the door.”

 

Remus felt as if he’d been punched in the stomach.  He’d never once thought about leaving Sirius, but his fiance was scared he would.  How could he have let his own feelings of self-loathing affect his partner that way?  Remus was about to walk in the bedroom to reassure Sirius when James began to talk.

 

“You’re a bloody fool.”

 

“What the fuck, Prongs?”

 

Remus heard rustling and he knew James had pulled Sirius in for a hug. “Sometimes I think you two are still as oblivious as you were before you finally got your shit together.”

 

“What are you going on about?”

 

“Moony is so in love with you it’s a bit embarrassing to see sometimes, you twat. He’d never leave you, though why he puts up with your flair for the dramatics I’ll never understand.” James laughed. “I get it though.  Sometimes I look at Lily and wonder how the girl who called me a toerag for years could really love me enough to be my wife, to be the mother of my son.  But your insecurities aren’t enough to bond yourself to someone for life, mate.”

 

“It’s not that, James, it’s so much more.  I want to truly belong to Remus.  No matter how much we all know he isn’t the wolf, the wolf is a part of  _him_ and the Claiming means I’d belong to both of them, forever.  I just - I really want that, Prongs, I really do.”

 

“So the biting thing is a prelude to that?”

 

Sirius chuckled. “Well the biting thing is great for sex, but it’s totally different than the Claim bite.  I just like to be eaten, mate, what can I say?”

 

Remus heard the two of them wrestle for a moment and decided he’d heard enough.  He quietly made his way back down the hall and rejoined the party downstairs, assuring Lily that the boys were on their way back down.

 

Remus joined Peter, Marlene and Dorcas for another drink, but he was only half-listening to their conversation.  He had a lot to think about.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

  


“I’m knackered!” Sirius exclaimed as he and Remus made their way into their flat later that night.

 

Remus sank down onto their couch, tired from the long day. “That was one hell of a party for it being so last-minute.”

 

“Can’t blame them for wanting to celebrate the love of two such brilliant people such as ourselves now, can we?”  

 

Sirius threw himself down on the couch, legs splayed, his head resting on Remus’ thighs.  He picked up Remus’ hand and placed it on his head.  

 

“Does the puppy want some petting?”  Remus grinned, already threading his fingers through Sirius’ thick hair, rubbing the scalp and watching Sirius close his eyes and sigh with contentment.

 

“Woof.”

 

“Daft dog.”  

 

Remus continued to play with Sirius’ hair, intent on the sharp features of his lover’s beautiful face.  “Sirius?”

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“I didn’t mean to, but...I went up to check on what was taking you and James so long to come down from changing your shirt. I, well, I overheard your conversation.” Remus confessed.

 

Sirius opened his eyes, staring up at Remus, his expression neutral. “You eavesdropped?”

 

Remus sighed. “I’m sorry, Pads, I didn’t mean to, but once I heard what you were talking about -”

 

“You couldn't resist?”

“No, I’m sorry. I know I should have left or at least let you both know I was there, but I just couldn’t stop listening.” Remus explained, his voice soft, fingers still working their way through Sirius’ hair.  “I think I understand now.”

 

“About the Claim?”

 

Remus nodded. “Yes.  And I...I want that too.”

 

Sirius’ eyes searched Remus’, the sincerity and trust in the dark green depths making Sirius’ breath catch.  “You’re agreeing to Claim me?”

 

Remus ran his hand down the side of Sirius’ face, his thumb brushing across the sharp cheekbones and sliding down across the plump lower lip.  “Yes.  I want to Claim you. I really do.”

 

A soft smile spread across Sirius’ face and he kissed the pad of the thumb still brushing his lip, before standing up abruptly and taking Remus’ hand. “Let’s go then.”

 

“What? Right now?” Remus asked incredulously as Sirius hauled him to his feet and began backing him towards their bedroom.

 

“No better time than the present.” Sirius smirked, pushing Remus through the doorway and onto the bed.

 

Remus watched, jaw slack, as Sirius began to toe off his shoes and tear off his clothing. “You’re mad!  We’re both tired and we -”

 

Sirius, now completely naked, crawled up Remus’ prone body, and pressed a kiss to his lips to quiet him.  He pulled back, straddling Remus and pulling him up to a sitting position to divest him of his shirt. “Do you want to Claim me? Do you want us to be bonded together, forever?”

 

Remus offered no hesitation. “Yes.”

 

Sirius’ grin was feral.  He leaned in, capturing Remus’ mouth in a searing kiss, pulling back only to run his mouth hotly up Remus’ jaw and whisper in his ear. “Then fuck me.”

 

Remus felt the words run like fire through his veins and pulled Sirius against him, devouring his mouth.  His hands ran down Sirius’ bare spine to cup the firm flesh of his arse, hauling him closer to feel the hardening prick against his stomach.  

 

“You’re wearing too many clothes. “ Sirius breathed against his lips, reaching down to unbuckle his belt.  

 

They worked together to remove Remus’ clothing quickly, Sirius straddling and claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss the moment he was completely bare.  Remus ran his hands over Sirius’ back and torso, pulling the other man flush against him, their bare chests rubbing tantalizingly together.

 

Sirius tore his mouth away, licking and sucking his way down Remus’ chest, the moans emitting from Remus’ mouth spurring him on.  He stopped to nip at his hip bones before burying his face in the tight curls at Remus’ groin.

 

“Merlin, you smell so good,” Sirius licked a strip up the underside of Remus’ thick cock, swirling his tongue around the crown and dipping his tongue into the slit.  The salty sweet precome beading at the tip was like the sweetest ambrosia on Sirius’ tongue. “But you taste even better.”

 

Remus would never admit to the whimper that escaped his parted mouth as Sirius swallowed his cock almost to the root.  His hips bucked, his hands tangling in the messy strands of dark hair at the base of Sirius’ neck.  He felt the tip of his cock brush the back of Sirius’ throat and it took everything in him to not just fuck that beautiful mouth.

 

Sirius looked up at him, stormy grey eyes meeting the green that were almost completely amber with lust, and hummed, the vibrations shooting sparks of electricity all over Remus’ body.  He tightened his grip on Sirius’ head and watched as Sirius sucked him harder, his head bobbing, pink lips stretched impossibly wide to accommodate his girth.

 

Feeling his lover teetering close to the edge, Sirius released his prick with a lewd pop. At Remus’ pained groan, Sirius smirked. “You don’t get to come until you’re inside me, love.”

 

Remus flipped their positions before Sirius cold blink, hovering over him and matching Sirius’ smirk.  “Then I guess I’d better get you ready.”

 

Sirius shivered as Remus cast a wandless preparation spell, the cool gel slicked inside him a sharp contrast to his overly heated skin. He propped himself on his elbows and watched as Remus took his prick in his mouth at the same time as he slipped a finger inside him.  The sight of his long length disappearing into the hot cavern of his lover’s mouth and the feel of the digit working slowly inside him had Sirius writhing, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

 

“More..fuck, I want more.”

 

Remus complied, adding a second finger, twisting and reaching until he could rub against the small, spongy gland inside that made Sirius’ hips buck and a loud moan escape his lips. Remus continued to suck on Sirius’ engorged prick, adding a third finger and scissoring them until he felt Sirius’ body shaking with need.

 

He removed the slicked digits and gave Sirius’ prick one last swipe of his tongue before looking his lover in the eye and growling, “Ride me.”

 

Remus sat back on the bed and helped Sirius straddle his legs. Remus took himself in hand as Sirius gripped his shoulders and lowered himself until the mushroomed head of Remus’ cock breached him.  Sirius leaned forward, meeting Remus’ lips in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, bearing down as Remus snapped his hips, impaling him with one thrust.

 

He gasped into Remus’ mouth, his body protesting yet glorying at the sudden intrusion.  Remus’ fingers dug into the skin of Sirius’ waist, holding them both still and waiting for Sirius to adjust.  Relaxing his body as much as he could, Sirius rocked his hips, feeling the thick cock inside him brush against his prostate, sending white hot bursts of pleasure up his spine.  

 

Sirius clutched at Remus’ shoulders and began to move, rising until Remus almost slipped out and slamming down hard until he was deliciously filled. Remus fought the urge to thrust and let Sirius set the pace, instead busying himself with nipping and sucking at the skin of Sirius’ neck, sucking a mark at the spot below his ear.  

 

He scraped his teeth down the long column of Sirius’ neck, biting a mark into the soft skin every few inches, his tongue flicking along Sirius’ collarbone.  Remus bit the salty-sweet flesh as Sirius slid down deliriously hard, his cock slapping against Remus’ belly.

 

Remus nipped and licked at the sweat-slicked flesh of Sirius’ shoulder, and couldn’t help but wrap his hand around the leaking prick, his movements matching Sirius.  

 

“I’m close, Rem,  _so close_ .” Sirius moaned, his fingers digging into Remus’ shoulders as he rode him fast and hard. “Let go, love, please... _let go_.”

 

Remus released Sirius’ prick and gripped his hips, thrusting up into Sirius as he came down.  He felt his control slipping and for the first time, he let it.  He sucked at the juncture of Sirius’ neck and shoulder, lapping at the salty skin, as he drove up into Sirius repeatedly, the sounds of their harsh breathing and skin slapping together filling the room.  

 

Both felt the invisible cords wrap around them, tightening and bringing their bodies impossibly closer.  A golden glow encircled the two men as Remus latched onto the soft skin of Sirius’ right shoulder, driving his hips up as he felt the tension coil low in his belly.  

 

“Oh gods, Remus, _now_!”  Sirius cried out, the  length inside him swelling impossibly as he felt Remus’ teeth break his skin, the pain-tinged pleasure pushing both men over the edge.  

 

Their vision went gold at the edges as the ancient magic suffused them, seeping into their skin, their very souls.  

Remus collapsed back onto the mattress, bringing Sirius with him, his arms wrapped tightly around him. Both men lay quietly, the only sound their ragged breathing as they fought to catch their breath and still their racing hearts.  

 

After a few moments, Remus began to trace small patterns on the smooth skin of Sirius’ back and Sirius turned his head to press soft kisses to Remus’ neck and cheek.  He winced slightly as Remus traced the outer edges of his Claim bite with gentle fingers, the wound extremely sensitive.  Sirius heard Remus mumble a quiet healing spell, his fingers dancing lightly over the torn skin as it soothed, cleansed and knit the flesh back together, leaving only a scar in the shape of Remus’ teeth.

 

Sirius lifted his head to look into Remus’ eyes, scared he would see regret or remorse, but instead was met with a soft smile and tear-filled amber eyes.

 

A single tear escaped and Sirius reached up to softly wipe it away. “What is it, love?”

 

“Can you feel it?” Remus asked, his voice soft and filled with wonder. “I can feel you, I can feel how much you love me.”

 

Sirius smiled and closed his eyes, reaching inside himself and gasped when he felt their link, the soft golden glow of Remus’ love for him deep within.

 

He opened his eyes and felt an answering tear slide down his face as his gaze locked with Remus’. “It’s so beautiful, Remus. I’ve never felt anything like this.  It’s  _you_ , inside me, here.” He grasped Remus’ hand and placed it over his heart.

 

Sirius laid his head down on Remus’ chest, hand still gripping Remus’. “You’re mine now, forever.”

 

Remus pressed a kiss to the top of his mate’s dark head. “I always have been.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love :-)


End file.
